the_better_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Sundew
Sundew is one of the LeafWings Blue encounters when trying to hide in Queen Wasp's garden. She shows hatred for all of them, even suggesting killing them since they'll just turn them in. She later is sent with Blue and Cricket to steal the Book of Clearsight. Personality Sundew shows great hatred for SilkWings and HiveWings, always stating them as tree-killers''"None of your business," Sundew hissed. "As if we'd tell you anything! Tree killers!"'' - The Lost Continent, Chapter 17. She always acts fierce, saying how she can do anything twenty dragons can do, and always bossing Blue and Cricket around''"I don't care two frogs about the plants," Sundew snapped. "Go on."'' - The Lost Continent, Chapter 19. She's determined to steal the Book of Clearsight, stating to Belladonna she won't fail. However, after she steals the Book of Clearsight, she goes back for Blue, stating how she feels like she owes them one''"Cricket nearly died with me, though, so I kind of feel like I owe you guys one. My parents have more important things to do... but I might be able to come up with a plan. Can you be ready tomorrow night?"'' - The Lost Continent, Chapter 24. Description Sundew is described as having dark green leaves like her mother and father''All of them had scales in shades of dark green,...'' - The Lost Continent, Chapter 16, and having small gold scales speckled along her wings, talons, and snout''Small gold scales were speckled along the edges of her wings and talons and across her snout, crinkled up in her scowl.'' - The Lost Continent, Chapter 17. She always carries small pouches around her''Both dragons had several small pouches hung about them, woven from long grass or fashioned by leaves.'' - The Lost Continent, Chapter 17. Book Appearances The Lost Continent Sundew appears near the end of chapter 16, when she and her parents capture Blue, Cricket, and Swordtail. When Belladonna asks Blue questions, Sundew always makes remarks, stating how they are tree killers and shouldn't be trusted. When they agree to steal the Book of Clearsight, she disguises as a SilkWing, with little leaves on top of her wings, and travels with Blue and Cricket to the Temple of Clearsight. When they reach the Temple of Clearsight, they make their way to the book, Sundew swiftly knocking and freezing guards along the way. When they reach the Book of Clearsight and Queen Wasp controlling the librarian, she immediately starts attacking, and pinning her down. Sundew instructs Blue to pour two bullet ants on the queen, forcing her to stop controlling the librarian out of pain''"That may be," said Sundew, "but I'm guessing that's because you've never been bitten by a bullet ant before."'' - The Lost Continent, Chapter 21, and escaping the army of HiveWings after them. In part three, Sundew helps Blue and Luna escape from the firesilk cave using a plant that rapidly grew, and leads them to a cave near the ocean. She is last seen trying to fight off the HiveWing guards attacking Luna and Swordtail. The Hive Queen Sundew appears throughout the whole book. At the beginning of book 12, Sundew appears carrying Swordtail back to the secret cave. Sundew stays with Cricket while they fly to Jewel Hive. She appears to trust the trio more and helps them. At the end of The Hive Queen, Sundew states that the LeafWings were hiding in the Poison Jungle and that was her home. Relationships Belladonna Before Sundew leaves with Blue and Cricket, Blue overhears Belladonna tell Sundew how she was hatched to for this purpose, and to let her rage carry her. Sundew responds to this by stating she would not fail, saying her name instead of "mom" or "mother""Yes, Belladonna," Sundew said firmly. "I will not fail." - The Lost Continent, Chapter 19. Trivia -- Gallery Canon Art Placeholder.png| Fan Art Placeholder.png| References Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:The Lost Continent Characters